Brandi Says Hi
Brandi Says Hi is a 2015 action horror indie game that was created by Isaac Frye with some assistance from Jordan and Bethany. It involves the player traveling around many rooms in the area, looking for orbs in each of the rooms. There is a purple robot named Brandi in this game, hence the name of the game, but they are not acting the way they should. This purple robot is possessed, alive, broken, vandalized and is chasing down the player before he/she can find all the orbs in the room. There is another toy in this game called Aiko, who is a Japanese doll with black hair, a red dress, a red hairband and has white skin, but, like Brandi, she is alive and is also chasing down the player. The game has been played once on the VenturianTale YouTube channel by Isaac himself. A short demo video also appears on Isaac's channel while playing Level 7. The game has been approved by Steam Greenlight and was added to the site on February 7, 2015. It was later added to Game Jolt on February 20, 2015. Game Jolt lists the game as All Ages, which means that anyone is allowed to play the game. As of September 2016, Brandi Says Hi is Isaac's least popular game, with only 15.5k views, 8.8k plays and 92 ratings according to Game Jolt Game Descriptions Greenlight Page "Brandi Says Hi" is a 2D Side-Scrolling Horror/Strategy video game! The goal is to collect 10 orbs spread throughout the map. The tricky part is that you're being chased by a big scary robot the entire time! The levels gradually become harder, and there is even a second enemy in later levels! This game was created using Clickteam Fusion 2.5. Game Jolt Page Brandi Says Hi is an Action Horror Game! This game includes 10 fun and difficult levels for you to try and complete! (Browser controls are different) Gameplay: ''-MOVEMENT-'' Left = A Right = D Down(Doorway) = S Up(Doorway) = W Hold Shift to Sprint. ''-SEARCHING-'' Hold right click to search for collectibles. Press left click to collect found item. Gameplay The player selects which level they want to play, with Level 1 being the easiest and Level 10 being the hardest. The goal is to collect ten orbs scattered around the area while avoiding Brandi, a Purple Robot. Starting on Level 6, the player will also have to watch out for Aiko, a possessed Japanese Doll. If the player collects all ten orbs, he/she wins the level, but if he/she is spotted by either Brandi or Aiko, he/she will be jumpscared by one of the two enemies. The player will also be jumpscared if the number on the bottom left corner reaches zero. After the jumpscare, the player will then be brought back to the main menu. Credits *Game by Isaac Frye *Music by Jordan Frye *Art by Bethany and Isaac Frye Trivia *It is one of two games that Isaac made, the other being Five Nights at VenturianTale. *Like Five Nights at VenturianTale, the creator of the game on gamejolt.com is listed as VT_HomelessGoomba. *If the player wins a level, the music that plays is the same victory music heard in Five Nights at VenturianTale. *The main menu song from this game (called "Terror Toy") can be found on the Venturian sound cloud page. *The game was created using the program Clickteam Fusion 2.5. *On the browser, if the player double clicks the "Check Out Our Channel" icon on the bottom right hand corner, a practice round will show up instead of the VenturianTale channel page. **The practice round itself is just a level with unlimited power and no enemies, so players can get used to the physics of the game before playing the actual levels. The player can return to the menu from this screen, unlike the levels. **For some reason, if the player collects the ten orbs in the practice round, it counts as beating Level 1. *The game is free and can be downloaded from Game Jolt or played on the website, like Five Nights at VenturianTale, although the browser version is a little bit more buggy when compared to the downloaded version. *''Brandi Says Hi'' has never updated lately since the day it was uploaded to Game Jolt. External links * Greenlight page * Game Jolt page Category:Video games Category:2015 video games Category:HomelessGoomba